The Hybrid Dragon: Rewritten
by dragonrider101
Summary: This is a rewritten and altered version of the hybrid dragon, one of the stories I pulled off this site. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a revision of my story that I pulled off this site, because it was not very good. I have made this story more appeasing. I will take it off this site again if I get too many flamers. So Read, Enjoy, and Review if you want more from me. NO FLAMERS!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, CP does, and always will. I do own my own OC(s). **

**Now on with the story!**

_**The Hybrid Dragon Chapter 1**_

_**Intro**_

As I walked up to Eragon's tent in the Varden's camp, I noticed that the She-dragon's scent was stronger here than anywhere else. I think Saphira is her name. No doubt that's because Eragon's presence was mostly here. While I was thinking, I forgot to notice that the she-dragon was sneaking up on me.

She swiped my feet from under me with huge scaly claws. Then she picked me up and carried me off to a nearby forest. I nearly gave away my secret, but refrained from showing her what she wants to know. She then dropped me twenty feet from the air. The fall would have killed a regular human and made a elf break a bone or two. It did nothing to me. It seemed that Saphira had picked up on this too, because she landed next to me, pinned me down and started demanding that I explain myself; starting with how I survived that fall.

"Calm down Saphira, all will be explained in due time" I said

"When?" She asked.

"When Eragon gets here, though I sense him nearby"

Silence followed. Most likely she was contacting her rider to tell him it was safe enough. He emerged from the bushes. He looked troubled and confused.

"Now tell us, who are you?" He asked cautiously.

_**What is Mor'ranr hiding? Why was he able to survive that fall? What is going on here? All will be answered in the hopefully next chapter.**_


	2. What!

_**Here is Chapter 2 of The Hybrid Dragon. I will introduce another character and answer some questions. This will be longer than the last chapter. Promise**_

_**To clarify something: This is post Brisingr.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

**The Hybrid Dragon: Revised**

**Chapter 2**

**What!**

"Well my name is Mor'ranr Bromson, I am a hybrid like you, and I am also your other eldest half-brother," Mor'ranr answered.

The expressions on Eragon's face went from shocked ,to confusion, and then to anger. Mor'ranr guessed that he was tired of being the youngest half-brother, though he really wasn't. There was one more sibling; Kir. Then Eragon asked a question I didn't want to answer right now.

"If you are a hybrid why do you look like a human only?"

"_Yeah, I noticed that too, so answer us," _Saphira said with a growl.

"If you are so curious, then let me show you the answer to your questionl" Mor'ranr said.

"_Follow me," _he added mentally, surprising them.

He then lead them to a bigger clearing and started to morph. His bones shifted, rearranged, lengthened, and shortened. His skin morphed into scales and stretched, while his head became draconic. When he was done morphing, he was a full grown charcoal grey dragon of three years.

She was downright awed, and surprised that half dragons still existed. They were rumored to have the power of the dragons at their command. That type of power could help change the fate of the war with the Egg-Breaking, Lying, Black tyrant King Galbuturix. Hopefully the hybrid will help them out. Plus he was around her age…

"_No, I shouldn't think like that, he is a hybrid, a nice looking on…No he is my rider's eldest half-brother," _she thought to herself.

"How are you _my_ half-brother, when you are a half dragon," he asked Mor'ranr vehemently

"_Because my sire/father was Brom," _Mor'ranr responded, hurt.

"_Well I think it might be time to introduce Kir," _He thought

"_Eragon, would you like to meet another half-brother of yours and my younger brother," _he asked.

"Sure" Eragon replied.

_**End of chapter 2. Who's Kir? What does Kir look Like? Will we ever stop waging wars? **_


	3. Frenzy

**Sorry for the wait, I had to decide what this chapter would be. Enjoy.**

'_**text' **_Thoughts

"text" Regular speech

"_text" _Mind speak

**The hybrid Dragon: Rewritten**

**Chapter 3**

**Frenzy**

So with that, they took off into the skies. Then Eragon remembered that he needed to report to Nasuada, so he did not get in trouble later. Therefore, they went to find Nasuada, who was overlooking the transport of prisoners. Mor'ranr had left before he came into view of the city, saying that it would be best if he came later.

After getting permission from Nasuada, Eragon and Saphira waited at the town square where they told Mor'ranr they would wait for him. He contacted them telling them to come where he had left him. He had something to tell them. When they got there, he had a sword on and had looking around as if to make sure no one else was there. When he seemed sure no one was around, he began.

"Saphira, can you go. I need to talk to Eragon alone," Mor'ranr told the dragoness.

"_No, if you have something to say you can say it to both of us," _she stated.

"Fine, Kir is a full blooded dragon, and he has never been exposed to a female's presence," Mor'ranr started almost hesitantly.

"So," Eragon said.

"_So, he may not know how to act around me. Also it's Mating Season, so he may be trying to get me to mate with him, right," _Saphira stated knowingly.

"Correct, Saphira," Mor'ranr said.

"Wait, if it is Mating Season and you are a half-dragon, why are _you_ not interested in Saphira," Eragon questioned Mor'ranr.

"Because I can control myself for a long period of time, almost the entire Mating Season, though I doubt my brother will be able to restrain himself,"

He shifted into his dragon form. He than began to fly away towards the Spine Mountains. When they were in the air Eragon asked a valid question, seeing that neither him nor Saphira knew the answer.

"_Mor'ranr, where are we going?"_

"_Vroengard," _was their answer.

"_What," _Saphira questioned, not knowing if she heard him right or not.

"_Vroengard," _he answered again.

"_Why," _Eragon and Saphira asked at the same time.

"_Because that's where Kir and I live" _

With that, they flew on to the Spine, following Mor'ranr's lead. Miles melted away at their pace. Eragon looked over Saphira's and saw trees flying by. When Mor'ranr all of a sudden changed course from northeast to north, they were confused. If they were to heading to Vroengard, they were heading the wrong way. However, they kept quiet.

When they noticed that it was starting to get dark, they finally landed to camp in the Spine. When they did land, they were exhausted to the point of falling over every time they walked. Therefore, they just laid down where they were. Mor'ranr was the only one in the morning that had not woken up at five in the morning. Eragon tried to wake him up for four hours, to no avail. Saphira was now getting impatient, so she walked up to Mor'ranr's sleeping form and breathed flame upon his wing. The next thing that happened surprised them both. He rolled over and fell back asleep. Saphira, ticked at Mor'ranr, roared loud, and succeeded at waking up Mor'ranr. He woke up with a start and yelled, clutching where his ears would be. Saphira lowered her head and looked sorry. She had forgotten that half-dragons had more sensitive hearing than dragons. Mor'ranr glared at them, but kept quiet, for now. He got up, walked over to Saphira with a mischievous look, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Saphira knew he was using magic to conceal himself, so she tried to fly, only to find she was pinned.

"_Mor'ranr, get off me," _the dragoness said angrily.

"_Now why should I do that," _he asked as he moved his entire body so she could not move and revealed himself.

"So I don't throw you into that tree over there with magic," Eragon said sounding serious, though Mor'ranr knew he could not do that with out dieing five times over. He was considering getting off Saphira, when she bucked him off. He landed with a yelp. He was guessing that he deserved that when he noticed that Saphira was looking at him lustfully. He became very scared because he knew that a dragoness in heat would not stop at anything when she found her supposed mate to get him unless he attacked her. Not just that, he loved her and didn't want to attack her. She started towards him.

'_**On one hand, I have being able to mate with the dragoness of my dreams and risk making her rider hate me. On the other hand, I have rejecting her and making her pissed off or broken hearted,' **_Mor'ranr thought. He decided on another option.

"_Saphira, not now, please," _He asked hopefully. She did not seem to hear him. It was now or never to take her away from here and mate, or reject her and break her heart. He started to fly away towards the sea at a breakneck pace. Saphira was taken over by her hormones, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Dirty thoughts were running through her head and making her go into a deeper hormone induced frenzy. She noticed they were over water, and dove underneath to try to catch him by surprise. She then launched herself from the water and caught him. He was drug underneath the water. He was struggling to keep Saphira from forcing him to mate with her. He noticed that they would have to surface soon and decided that he would make a break for it then and get back to Eragon and tell him to get his dragon under control. He surfaced as soon as she let go of him and flew back to land. When he got back, Eragon was worried because he had never seen Saphira like this. Mor'ranr quickly asked Eragon to get Saphira under control. Eragon tried, but to no avail. When she did arrive, Mor'ranr growled and she hung her head and whimpered.

"_I'm sorry, my hormones controlling me and I don't know why,"_ She said rather submissively.

**Well, that was the longest chapter I have ever done, so can you please review so I know how I did. If you don't, well lets just say that you will have an angry dragon after you.**


	4. Feelings and Memories

**Well, I have not updated lately because school, the holidays, and my inability to update regularly. I will be doing answers to readers' reviews at the end of every chapter from next chapter on; because some people do not have accounts at the time, they review. I will also be doing a thing right before the chapter begins, I don't know what it is called, where all my characters and I will be talking about anything that pops into my head at the time, instead of just me talking about why I didn't do a damn chapter in a while. However, I might just do that also. In addition, this chapter was written while I listened to Daft Punk, Def Leopard, Linkin Park, and Nickelback.**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"_Mind speech"_

"Regular speech"

"**Ancient language"**

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or the characters within, Christopher Poalini does. I only own my OCs**

**With that, on with the chapter.**

**The Hybrid Dragon: Rewritten**

**Chapter 4: **

**Feelings and Memories**

Mor'ranr sighed and shook his head, not knowing why himself. They had a long flight ahead, and he wanted to cover a lot of ground today so that they could have a short trip later. He also had to get close enough to Vroengard to be able to call his brother to the mainland. Saphira looked ashamed of herself, so he told her that as long as it did not happen again, it was okay. They then took off and flew towards Kuasta. Eragon had a question that had been on his mind since they were flying.

"_Mor'ranr, why are we flying towards a costal city, when we should be flying away from towns," _Eragon asked mentally because yelling over the howling wind that was caused by Saphira and Mor'ranr's flying was nigh impossible.

"_We need supplies before crossing the sea to Sharktooth Island," _Mor'ranr answered.

"_But from Sharktooth island to Vroengard is too great a distance to cross in one flight," _Saphira stated.

"_What, your map does not show the islands in between there and Vroengard," _Mor'ranr asked curiously.

"_No," _Eragon answered, _"why do you have a different map than the rest of Alagaesia?"_

"_I thought that your masters would have given you a Rider's map. Well, I have one so you should copy it with magic when we land in a few hours."_

With that, they ended all conversation and opted to enjoy the scenery. The Spine was in the middle of winter, and with all the snow, it reminded Eragon of when Saphira hatched and the little knoll and the rowan tree that Saphira lived in for the first few weeks of her life. When he touched Saphira's mind he noticed that she was having thoughts about how old Kir is, and what he would think of her. However, when he dove deeper into her mind, he found that she was also thinking that Mor'ranr had not rejected her as a mate, only delayed it. Eragon felt some feelings that he thought he would never feel towards anyone that Saphira might feel that way towards. Among some of those feelings was jealousy and wanting to defend her from mating with them. He was confused at the anger towards Mor'ranr and Kir and the love towards Saphira.

"_**I am a human/elf hybrid and Saphira is a dragon, so why do I feel this way,"**_ he thought, even though he knew no answers would show up. He thought about asking Gleadr, but resigned from doing so, knowing he would probably not answer. He quickly threw up his mental barriers and hid his thoughts when someone tried to touch his mind. To his surprise, Gleadr was the one who touched his mind. He slowly lowered his mental barriers to allow Gleadr in.

"_Eragon, what did you want to ask me," _Gleadr asked in his ancient voice.

"_Would it be of any use to not tell you," _Eragon asked.

"_No."_

"_I am confused with all these feelings that flow though my head," _Eragon said as he let Gleadr feel his feelings.

Gleadr chuckled,_ "you're in love."_

"_I know that, I am just wondering why this is happening to me."_

"_Because, you are powerful enough to let your love develop into something more."_

"_What do you mean, Gleadr?" _

"_What I said,"_ Gleadr replied removing himself from Eragon's mind.

Eragon was now more confused than before. He noticed that Mor'ranr was looking at him curiously.

"_What," _Eragon asked the other hybrid.

"_Nothing," _was his reply.

Mor'ranr turned his head and hid his thoughts from the world. _**"He has an amount of power that normally only dragon/human hybrids have," **_he thought, wondering how Eragon's body can hold that much power, yet be so frail. Mor'ranr looked around for his dead mother's cave, where she had laid his egg and where he spent the first few months of his early life before he was transported to Vroengard to be taught by the elder hybrid there. His mind wondered over a certain memory, one he did not want to remember.

_***start flashback***_

_He watched as his mother was beaten to the ground by the one who swore he was her friend, and he could not do anything about it. His mother looked at him and told him to find his brother and hide in the place they talked about. He tried to refuse, but with his mother dying in front of his young eyes, he fled like a coward. He flew and flew until he reached Vroengard and took his brother's egg, and hid from the one who killed his mentor: Galbutorix. When Galbutorix left, he quickly flew towards the very cave he grew up in. _

_***End flashback***_

When he came out of the memory, he found himself on the ground with a broken right wing and a bruised right leg bone. He could hear Saphira landing and Eragon running up to him before he blacked out.

Saphira watched as Mor'ranr's body went limp as if he just fell asleep. She quickly went after his falling body while reaching out to his mind to see what was wrong. When she touched his mind, she instantly regretted doing so because she witnessed his mother being killed and felt what he had felt when he hid from Galbutorix. She withdrew from his mind before she fell like he did to her surprise, he had landed only hard enough to break bones, but not kill him. Eragon was as just as surprised as her.


	5. Waking and Eggs

**Me: I will be taking three OC(s) requests, so if you want to have your OC(s) in this story, send them in quickly! *looks at Kir and Mor'ranr doing something* Kir, Mor'ranr, what are you doing?**

**Kir: "Planning payback."**

**Me: On whom?**

**Mor'ranr: *grins evilly* "You'll see"**

**Me: *backs up due to aforementioned grin* Sabo, can you help here?**

**Sabo: *runs away***

**Me: Uh oh, I am going to be tortured, aren't I?**

**Kir: "Not you, but (censored due to spoilers) will be." **

***cue evil grins from Kir and Mor'ranr, and demonic look from me***

**Me: I think I'll help with that. Let's do the disclaimers, before I go all deadly.**

**Mor'ranr: *speaking fast while looking at me suspiciously* "Dragonrider101 does not own, and probably will never own, the Inheritance Cycle."**

**Kir: *backs away from me* "Christopher Poalini does."**

**Me: * pulls out a bow, a full quiver, and an old looking Rider's sword* If you don't like, then don't read, and don't flame. You are just wasting your time and mine.**

**All: On with the story!**

**The Hybrid Dragon: Rewritten **

**Chapter 5**

**Waking, Eggs, and the Ocean**

Saphira waited and waited for three hours for Mor'ranr to wake up from unconsciousness, talking with Eragon all the while. She learned that Gleadr contacted him, though what they talked about, he wouldn't tell her. This was frustrating her, as they would have never kept secrets from each other before. Eragon kept telling her it was best for her not to know. When she tried to find out on her own, she found a dragon-strength mental barrier. She tried to talk to Gleadr, but she never got an answer. She then opted to just watch Mor'ranr. She noticed a slight twitch in his muscles, which meant he was waking up. She sounded excited when she told Eragon. He came out of the forest a few minuets later, and went into the cave that Mor'ranr had crashed in front of, which they moved him into when it started to rain. When he confirmed what she had told him, he walked out of the cave. When Mor'ranr did finally wake up, he jolted up and then grimaced from the pain that obviously racked his body. He felt like he was hit by his former mentor's fist and than his tail all over. He thought about his brother and how they would get to Vroengard while he had a broken wing. He noticed that Saphira was walking up to him and was trying to talk to him. He let her in.

"_How are you feeling, Mor'ranr," _was his first question from her. She sounded like a doctor to him.

"_Like I was hit by my mentor's fist and tail a hundred times, and trust me, he hits hard. But other than that I'm fine," _Mor'ranr replied.

"_Can you fly," _Saphira asked.

"_No my right wing is broken," _Mor'ranr answered.

"_Why don't you heal it," _Saphira asked.

"_Now why did I not think of that," _Mor'ranr asked rhetorically.

"_Because you're in pain," _Saphira answered, _"would you like to tell me how you didn't die?"_

"_Easy, I have wards that broke my fall, mostly," _he answered as he looked at his wing.

She thought about having him place wards like that around her, but thought better of it because she didn't want him to waste his energy on her. All of a sudden, a huge blast of magic filled the air and a green dragon egg appeared. The last dragon egg, or so they thought, because magic filled the air again and another dragon egg, gray this time, appeared and they both landed at the dragon and hybrid's feet. The green egg at Saphira's feet and the gray one at Mor'ranr's feet.

"**Take care of them," **a booming mysterious voice appeared in their heads, speaking in the Ancient Language. They looked around as the voice disappeared. When Eragon came back inside, he was astounded at what was at their feet. He just stood there, seemly paralyzed by the egg's presence.

"_Eragon… Eragon," _Saphira yelled to snap him out of his stupor.

"_Where did they come from," _He asked.

"_Your guess is as good as ours," _Mor'ranr answered.

They than discussed what had happened. Eragon just as confused as them as to who the voice belonged to. They then wondered where the gray egg, who they determined was a female from her mind, came from, as they only knew about the green egg's existence.

"_Maybe she came from Du Fells Nogoroth," _Mor'ranr suggested.** ( A/N anyone want to help me out with the spelling?)**

"_But only the dragons know where that is, so whoever sent her must a dragon, a Rider, or a trusted friend of a dragon, if that's where she came from," _Saphira stated.

"_Well, she certainly giving me a headache," _Eragon complained.

"_Well let's go on with our journey , I need to get my brother to come meet us halfway across the ocean," _Mor'ranr said.

Eragon started packing up the campsite while Mor'ranr went into Kuasta to get supplies for the trip including a bunch of leather for making a carry bag for him to carry the eggs in both his human and dragon forms. When he returned, he turned into his human form, his sword appearing out of nowhere. Saphira questioned him on it, only getting an "its special" as an answer. She was currently resting her head on the stone cave floor. Mor'ranr was making his carry bags while whispering spells in the Ancient Language, and Eragon was trying to figure out what he was saying. Mor'ranr made the final adjustments to his dragon form's bag and put it on and then the eggs in the bag that attached to one of his neck spikes. He then transformed back and forth to make sure his spells worked. Surprisingly, they worked the first time around. When Eragon asked one last time about the spells he was using, Mor'ranr said he would teach them to Eragon later on.

**Answers to readers: What! No Reviews! **


End file.
